Power Rangers Z Kai
by Darkknight55
Summary: Instead of Trakeena, the Psycho's data card end up in the hands of Frieza on Namek. With the threat of the Psycho Rangers, on top of Frieza and his cohorts, can Goku and his friends survive?


Power Rangers Z Kai

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. I'm having trouble wriGovernor, so I decided to write a new story instead. This time it's a crossover between Power Rangers In Space and Dragon Ball Z, set after the series for In Space and during the Namek Saga for Dragon Ball Z. It's been awhile since I've seen either series, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong continuity wise. Like always, be kind with your reviews. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Power Rangers or Dragon Ball Z.

P.S.: I'm sorry if the title isn't creative. I couldn't think of a good title. If anyone has any better ideas, let me know!

Chapter 1: The Begining

Frieza gave a loud groan as he stared out of a window in his base. His two top generals, Dodoria and Zarbon had been killed in battle by that pathetic monkey, Vegeta! Granted he didn't care for either of the two, but it was a great inconvenience. And now that Vegeta was in search of the Dragon Balls as well, his quest for immortality had just become more difficult.

He was by no means afraid of Vegeta. The monkey's power level was far below that of his base form. However, Frieza was not one to get involved in a conflict directly. He relied on his army to do his dirty work, while he reaped in the rewards. He would blow up a planet, sure, but he would try to avoid hand to hand combat as much as he could.

Unfortunately, it looked like he might have to. If Vegeta could kill his lieutenants, then what little soldiers he brought with him to this pathetic planet would surely meet the same fate. He had called for the Ginyu Force to assist him, but it would be several days (or whatever equivalent there was on this planet) for them to arrive. In that time, Vegeta would surely come after him. As strong as they were, Saiyans were never the kind to think things through. In his own quest to gain immortality, Vegeta would surely come after him to destroy him. He couldn't afford any unnecessary destruction to his ship. Otherwise, he would be stuck here for who-knows how long.

"Lord Frieza?" came a gruff voice, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What do you want? Frieza commanded, turning to the poor soldier. "It better be good."

"We've done some scouting on the planet Onyx, and we've found something that we think could help with our current situation." The soldier produced five green cards from his pocket.

"I fail to see how a bunch of worthless cards could make up for the loss of my top generals," Frieza interrupted, "So tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The soldier faltered, but continued.

"These are no ordinary cards," he said. "These cards contain the five deadliest soldiers to serve anyone: The Psycho Rangers. From our research, we discovered that they managed to wreak pure havoc on Earth, and almost killed the current protectors known as the Power Rangers. We believe that if we use our technology to free them, we can harness their power to kill Vegeta and the Earthlings that have followed us."

The last sentence was what caught Frieza's attention. While he normally strayed away from Earth affairs, everybody knew of the Power Rangers. A force for good created by the Great Wizard Zordon, they gave any enemy a run for their money. Even their biggest rivals, The Machine Empire, were no match for them. If these "Psycho Rangers" could come close to destroying them, then they would be a valuable asset.

"Have them freed as soon as possible!" He roared, scaring the soldier out of the room.

As soon as the soldier left, Frieza went back to staring out the window. If these Psycho Rangers were as powerful as the soldier claimed, then all of his problems were solved. And of course they would obey him. After all, he was the one who freed them, so why wouldn't they. And if they didn't then he would see to it that they would regret it.

A/n: And that's chapter 1 down. Looks like Frieza has the Psychos in his clutches. Unbeknownst to him, however, they will not be so easily controlled. Don't worry, I will introduce the heroes soon enough, but the first two chapters will focus on the villains. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient. And if you have any ideas, feel free to post them in the reviews and I may or may not incorporate them. It depends on how things turn out. Bye!


End file.
